Walking Through Time
by puritygirl2005
Summary: This is basicly a story about Sailor Saturn learning that her friend Kagome is going back in forth through time using an ancient well. She one day finds out and starts traveling back and forth having adventures and finding love. Chapter 4 is now up!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hotaru Tomoe looked at the scene before her. Glaive in hand, she yelled her attack. "SATURN SILENT WALL OF DESTRUCTION!" She swung her Silence Glaive at the monster that stood about six feet away. White looking blades shot out of the Glaive and sped towards the monster. The monster looked like it had come from a horror movie. The thing was a dark ugly grey with two tails and two eyes that were a dark blood red. As the blades sped towards it, the monster tried to move out of the way, but it wasn't fast enough. It let out a shrill shreik as the blades struck it, before disolving into grey dust, that was quickly blown away by the wind. Sailor Saturn (A.K.A. Hotaru) walked over to one of the still figures on the ground. Sailor Mars (A.K.A. Ray) had been throw to the ground and remained unconcious for the rest of the battle, as were the rest of the scouts. Satur checked each sailor's pulse. Fortunatley no one was seriously hurt except for a few scratches and bruises.

FLASHBACK

_Hotaru, Serena, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts, had been having a very normal summer, which was very unusual for them, that is, until one of their toughest foes they'd yet faced arrived and attacked them. So far, one Sailor Scout had been thrown to the ground and was rendered unconcious. The battle raged on for another full thirty minutes, until all but Saturn had been thrown to the ground in the frenzy, and now lay unconcious._

END OF FLASHBACK

So now they have a new enemy, and a not so 'average' life. As soon as the Sailors were concious, they went home agreeing to gather tomorrow at Ray's temple, to discuss the matters of their new enemy. Hotaru would finally get to see all her friends there. Michelle, Amara, Trista, Amy, Lita, Serena, (Authors Note: Darian A.K.A. Tuxedo Mask is away at a university in New York, in America.) Ray, Mina, and her very best friend Rini, who is Mini Moon and also happens to be Darian and Serena's future daughter.

500 YEARS IN THE PAST

The lord of the western lands stared into the fire and thought deepley about the days events.

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru, Jaken, AhUn, and Rin, who was riding the two headed dragon. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped short and Jaken who was walking behind, bumped into him. "OOF! Mi lord. What's wrong?"  
The wind blew, bringing with it a familiar scent to his sensitive demon nose and uttered one word, "Inuyasha" before taking off at high speed, that only a demon could pull off. When Jaken and Rin finnaly arrived, Jaken, out of breath, from running on his short stubby legs, and Rin laughing from the high speed dragon ride, to find that the battle had already begun.

Sesshomaru was swiflty dodgeing Tetsusaiga, which Inuyasha was swinging wildly. "WINDSCAR!" he yelled striking the ground so that a surge of bright energey shot straight toward Sesshomaru. He jumped out of the way easily, not even breaking a sweat.

"Honestly! You call yourself a demon! Oh that's right, you're not! But still, I'd excpect more from even a half breed like yourself. We do, after all share the same blood, and just look at how powerful I am." Sesshomaru aimed a strike of his poison claws at Inuyasha, which he dodged just in time landing to the left of where he had previously been.

"Are you going to stand around making up stories about your power, or fight like a dog?" Inuyasha mocked with a triumphant grin.

"Beleive me younger brother, I intend to fight and be weilding Tetsusaiga by lunchtime. Then mabey I'll have a nice fox stew, and be wearing my new furs, although I don't know if I'd trade in mine for that mangy runt's."

"You leave Shippo out of this! This is between you and me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo, who had been trembleing behind Kagome, yelled "Go get him Inuyasha!" but when a small stray rock tumbled over in their direction, Shippo yelped and quickly hid in Kagome's backpack.

Inuyasha placed a well aimed punch in Sesshomaru's chest, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him to the ground. Sesshomaru lay there reflecting on his moment of weakness, when Inuyasha had struck him, when Jaken trotted up to him yelping, "MI LORD MI LORD! ARE YOU OKAY MI LORD?"

"I'm fine." Snapped Sesshomaru. "Like a filthy little half breed could do me any serious damage!"

"Ah.. But of course mi lord. Might I suggest though, with the best of respects that is, that we um follow one of my resources. We think we might have tracked down Naraku's castle!" Jaken squeaked, obviously pleased with himself.

Inuyasha took advantage of Sesshomaru's distraction, and brought Tetsusaiga down hard onto Sesshomaru's left side leaving a large gash, exposing some of his rib bones. Sesshomaru however payed no attention to the searing pain in his side, for it was overpowered by his great urge to find and kill Naraku, stood up, and started dashing away in great leaps and bounds, pulling Jaken's staff, Jaken dangling by the end despratley trying to hold on. Rin, how ever, chose to just follow on the dragon. A much more comfortable, not to mention safer means of transportation.

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange Boy

Ok, here is the second chapter finally! Thank you to the people who reviewed, thank you soooooo much! Ok, I'll just shut-up and get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, or I would probably have all the Inuyasha dvd's not to mention filthy rich!

Sesshomaru now sat trying to think why his father, a powerful Inu-Demon, would give a mighty sword to his wretched half brother. It was all still a mystery to him, one that he despratley wanted to find the awnser to. Rin stirred in her sleep. Sesshomaru turned his attention to her. He gazed through the flames at her small sleeping figure. Keeping Rin was a whole other story. He normally did away with any mortals that crossed his path. Why had he spared this one? He didn't know, but he did know that he felt strangley about her.

MODERN TOKYO

Summer sunshine shone through Hotaru's bedroom window, proving that, if she ever woke up, it would be a nice day. Sunddenly she heard a loud thud against her bedroom window. Sitting up with a start, Hotaru stumbled over to her window glancing through the now cracked window to see a bird hopping around clumsily on the ground, it's feathers ruffled, then flying away. Laughing softly to herself, she walkd into her bathroom and showered. Half an hour later, she emerged from the steamy bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. 

Walking over to her closet she selected a royal purple baby doll tee, a short black skirt and some matching purple tights. She slipped then on with her black Mary Janes and strolled downstairs for some breakfast to find her dad had left for work already. Grabbing a quick bowl of Cheerios, she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out the door around 10:00, her destination yet unknown.

After walking for a while, Hotaru realized that her cereal had not filled her up, so she stopped at a fast food joint for some 'real' food. When she was done eatingit was about 11:15, so she still had forty-five minutes left before her meeting with the other Sailor Scouts, so she thought she'd go and visit her friend Kagome Higurashi. When she finaly arived at her destination, Hotaru found herself at the bottom of some very long stairs. Kagome lived with her mom, her brother Souta, and her grandpa( A/N her mothers father (?)I'm not really sure tell me in a review if you know please )at a shrine which explained the long stiars. Hotaru begane the long and not to mention tiring climb up the shrine steps. Half way up the stairs she heard her friend Kagome arguing with someone.  
Wondering who it is Hotaru decided to sprint up the rest of the remaining steps which led to her being completley out of breath when she reached the top. When Hotaru reached the top she came upon a very odd scene.

Kagome was arguing with Inuyasha about her wanting to stay and study for an exam and him wanting her to come back with him to search for the jewl shards. "I told you already! I'm staying to study!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.

"Your coming back wiht me so we can collect more jewl shards!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"If you don't go back Inuyahsa I'll...use the S-I-T word" Kagome wispered that last part of the sentance.

Inuyasha winced. HE did not wanted to get sitted.

"Besides, if you don't go soon someone might see you!" She hissed at him now geting very frusterated with him.

Back to Hotaru at the top of the stairs

Hotaru came upone a very frusterated Kagome and a wierd guy with long silver hair, dog ears, claws, and wearing some kind of red oufit. Hotaru blinked once, twice, was she dreaming? Surely she was, cause people don'e have dog ears right? So what the hell is on? TBC A/N Well thats all I could come up with, tell me if you like it!

PurityGirl Press the little purple button bellow, it just screams "press me"  
V V V V V V 


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor Saturn

Okay so I know I haven't update in like forever gomen I kinda forgot about this Fanffic...XX So heres the third chapter and enjoy I hope you all will foregive me for being slow... Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I would be rich and have all the pocky, ramune, and ramen I want...

Kagome sighed "for the millionth time Inuyasha, I have a midterms tomorrow the Shikon jewel shards will have to wait got it?" she said glaring at him. Inuyasha feh'ed "whatever just make it quick okay? We don't know when Naraku is going to go after the last two shards..." he said looking at Kagome with a grim expsresion. kagome tried to keep her temper in check "Inuyasha...I know we have the Jewel shards to collect and get before Naraku does, but could you once in your life not be so selfish and think about someone other then yourself?!" she yelled at him.

Meanwhile Hotaru with one foot still on the fourth step from the top decided to stay where she was until they left.

Inuyash winced at the tone of Kagomes voice, him being half dog demon his ears where more sensitive then a humans. His nose twitched "I smell someone close by.." he said his hand resting on the Tetsaiga at his side. kagome looked around "who would it be? The only people around are Souta, Mom, and Grandpa" Inuyasha started walking towards the stone steps that led down to the streets of Tokyo.

Hotaru tensed when she heard the guy with the dog ears coming her way 'should I transform into Sailor Saturn?' she thought as she slipped her hand slowly into her coat pocket and slowly drawing out her purple pen. She held it up and shouted "Sailor Saturn power make up!" a purple light surounded her and soon enough Sailor saturn was standing on the stone steps glaive in hand.

Inuyasha reached the stone steps and looked down just in time to see a purple light and a girl in a weird purple and white outfit which looked like a leotard with a purple skirt. She wielded a long staff that at the top curved inward. The girl had short blackish purplish hair and on her Forehead was a golden tiara that had a purple stone in the middle. In the middle of her uniform was a purple bow, in the middle was what looked like a crystle. Kagome gasped "it's a Sailor Soldier!" she said pointing to the girl.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes and pointed her glaive at Inuyasha and he back away slightly "your a demon, I sense it in you, what bussiness do you have in our era?" she asked her tone of voice dangerous.

Kagome sighed "he's with me don't worry he's harmless...most of the time" she said giving Hotaru a small smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at Kagome "most of the time?" kagome glared back "sit boy!" she said and the beads oround his neck glowed and he fell to the ground.

Hotaru blinked loosing her composure "um...what did you do to him exactly?" she asked looking down at the now shaped-like-Inuyasha- hole. Kagome sweatdroped "um...just some prayer beads I put around him for times like these" she grinned.

Hoatur smile back "I can see that"

Inuyasha jumped up from the hole he made in the ground "what the hell was that for?!" he shouted at Kagome. Hotaru inwardly smiled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha glaring still "what do you think?!" she said turning on her heel and walking back to her house. She slammed the door. Hotaru sweatdroped "man you two need some couple counciling really badly.." she turned to him laughing. Inuyasha looked away folding his arms over his chest "yeah yeah whatever..."

Well I'm out of ideas and such not to mention my fingers hurt from typing so I'm gonna leave you all here heheheh :D leave me some lovely reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Feudal Era

Hotaru gave a small sigh "do you two always fight like this?" she asked the dog eared boy named Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head "I think shes being unreasonable, all I asked was if she could come back to the Feudal Era." Hoataru gave him a strange look, "the..Feudal...Era?" she asked him raising an eyebrow in question to his sanity.

"Never mind...I had better go back and tell the others..bye" and with that said Inuyasha started walking back to the Shrine, yes the very one with a certain well inside it. When Kagome and her where younger they had been forbidden to ever go inside, why Hotaru could never understand.

When Inuyasha had disappeared inside the Shrine Hotaru closed her eyes and transformed back putting her pen back inside her pocket. She then walked over to the Shrine and slid open the door peering inside. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she spotted the well at the bottom of the stairs. Walking down the stairs she looked down the well. her hand slipped on the old wood and she gave a small gasp as she fell head first into the well. She closed here eyes waiting for the painful impact, but there was none. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was sitting on her knee's at the bottom of the well. "What the-" she looked up "Kagome!!!' she shouted her voice echoing slightly off the walls of the well. She spotted a vine and tilted her head some "I don't remember that being there when I fell" she shrugged thinking nothing of it and beginning to climb it. When she reached the top her eyes widened. All around her was forest. Birds chirped and flew overhead.

Hotaru sat on the edge of the well looking around her in disbelief "Inuyasha was telling the truth..." she said in awe.

Sesshomaru walked in the forest of Inuyasha wanting to hurry not in the mood to pick a fight with his half breed of a brother. Au-An with Rin on his back and Jaken in tow followed behind at a safe distance. They all knew that Sesshomaru was not in a good mood. Just then he stopped narrowing his eyes "Jaken" he said glancing over his shoulder at his toad servant. Jaken stopped almost tripping and ran up to his master "yes Mi' Lord?" he asked him.

"Stay here and watch Rin" then he was off into the forest in search of a strong and powerful aura coming from some place in the forest.

Hotaru sighed "wow this place is so pretty!" she said smiling and getting ready to jump down and explore. Thats when she felt strong demonic aura heading her way. She narrowed her eyes "so those monsters are here too?" she said taking out her pen and holding it up "Sailor Power make up!!!" she shouted and transformed.

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet into a clearing and heard shouting. He walked into the clearing just in time to see a young girl with short black purplish hair take out a pen and a purple light surrounding her. When the light vanished the girl stood there wearing some weird looking outfit and wielding a long and tall staff.

Hotaru locked eyes with the guy that had walked in. His aura was so powerful it now doubt over powered her by a hundred. The guy had long silver hair that reached all the way down past his waist. A purple crescent moon could be seen on his forehead. She could make out some markings on his face and arm. Thats one other thing she notice. he had one arm. She watched as his amber eyes bored into hers making her feel slightly vulnerable.

Sesshomaru looked coldly at her "what exactly are you looking at human?" he asked his voice like ice. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at the girl "what? never seen a dog demon before?"

Hotaru put on a serious face "no, what? You never seen a Sailor Senshi before?" she spoke throwing his question right back at him.

Okay thats it for this time I hope I made it long enough...if not too bad my fingers hurtX3

R&R please!

Arigato!


End file.
